Into The World Of Les Miserables
by Eponine Jondrette
Summary: Samantha, had just completed her first day as a sixth grader and she had been a fan of Les Miserables ever since she was in fourth grade. She had longed to go back in time to be in the world of Les Miserables. What happens when a normal night of just sitting down to do homework becomes something more? This story will feature a writer by the name of.. SociallyAwkwardUnicorn!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** Samantha was lying on her bed listening to one of her many recordings of Les Miserables. She had just completed her first day as a sixth grader and she needed a night full of nothing of her beloved musical Les Miserables to com her nerves. She had grown up listening to many Broadway musicals and had even seen several on Broadway. Nun however, had grabbed her like Les Miserables did. A couple of years ago, her aunt and her mother had gotten into this big fight over her going to see Les Miserables, as her mom had felt that it would be too much for her then fourth grade daughter to handle. After much coaxing, her mom had simply given in, and Sam and her aunt Clara had gone to see the show. It was that night that Sam was hooked to Les Miserables. Since that night, she was always finding something knew about the show and had seen it twenty times. She had even read the brick as well as seen every film that was ever made, including the new one that had just been released into movie theaters. Sam was beyond excited that the actress who played her favorite character éponine had the same name as her. **

** She would sometimes just sit and listen to the music, and wonder what would happen if she could be in the world of Les Miserables. Most of the time however, Sam would be belting out all the songs and by now, everyone around her was completely sick of hearing her talk, or even just sing the music from the show. Her mother would often tell Aunt Clara that, "you have brainwashed my daughter with such a musical". Clara would then just casually shrug her shoulders and laugh, while saying, "oh, let her go, it's better than her being into what some other kids her age are into now a days". At this part of the lecture, Sam would always smile with pride. Sam knew that if it was up to her mother, she would have never taken her to see a heavy musical. Clara on the other hand was more open in letting kids explore the world and discover new things. **

** As the last song on the cd came to an end, Sam knew that she'd better start on her homework. "Oh, I hate homework! Of all days, I had to get it on the first day"! She said out loud as she began to get ready to do her dreaded homework. As she sat down she knew that this was going to be a long an boring hour, so she went over to her cd player and started the cd over again. Sitting down once again, she got her nights assignments out of her book bag, and had just read the instructions for her first assignment when she heard the family cat, Prince meowing outside. Sam side and got up to let him in. As she went out of her room, she paused the cd so as not to miss anything. It had just stopped snowing, but it had gotten icier out, and Sam hoped that there wouldn't be any school the next day so she could not do her homework and spend her time on things that were much better than doing homework. On her way out, she grabbed her coat and stepped outside. "Oh, it's so cold"! She thought as she began to go down the ice-caked steppes. Suddenly, her foot slid out from under her, but before she could brake the fall, she slipped, hitting her head hard, and she knew no more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** When Sam awoke from her fall she was surprised to find herself not on the cold ground outside her house. In fact, she was nowhere near her house. She found herself lying on a bed in a room that was dirty and smelled bad with the scent of body oater and other unpleasant smells that she didn't want to think about. At the moment she seemed to be the only one in the room, so she stood up, feeling a sharp pain shot through her head. "Ooh, I must have hit my head pretty hard". She thought out loud. Now that she was standing, she began to take in her surroundings more clearly. The room was dark, except for some light coming in through a small window and there were a couple of crude chairs beside a lopsided looking table, with what looked like there were remains of a very small meal, if what was on the table could be called a meal. Sam soon realized that other then what she had already seen, that was all that there was in the small room except for a fire place, which looked like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks, maybe longer. Unsure of where she was she called out, "Hello? Is anybody here"? She waited for a reply and when there came none, she just sat down and would wait for someone to come. After what felt like hours, she could here footsteps coming closer. Afraid of what, or who was coming she tried to find somewhere to hide, but finding nothing, she just sat down in one of the chairs and waited for whoever was coming. "Maybe whoever is coming can help me get back home; because I need to let Prince in and do my homework". As the footsteps came closer, she could tell that it wasn't just one person, but two people, and by the sounds of their voices it was two young girls. Sam smiled at this for she knew that her chances of getting home were closer. But, she was in for a surprise of her life for when the door opened, she saw the last two people that she was expecting to see. **

**As the two girls walked in, their eyes widened at the oddly dressed girl sitting on one of the beds. One girl was short with brown stringy hair and was clad in nothing but a chemise and was wearing no shoes. The other one was very much the same but she had chestnut hair and was slightly taller. It was she who spoke. Her voice was horse and strangled. "Who, may I ask are you"? Samantha's eyes looked up into the eyes of the one who had asked the question. I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam". She continued with a big smile," You must be éponine and Azelma, the two oldest of the Thénardier children"! The two girls standing there in front of her gave each other a nervous glance, and then the shorter girl asked, "How did you know who we were"? Sam was kicking herself for blurting that out. She knew she shouldn't have said something like that so soon. Nervously clearing her throat she stammered, "I…I..Uh..I..Um"? With a horse laugh, the older girl shut the door and moved about the room trying to clean what was there in the room werth cleaning. **

**A moment of uncomfortable silence past, when no one said a word. Sam was still inwardly kicking herself for making such a stupid exclamation. Finally one of the girls spoke," Oh éponine, don't be in such a bad way: this girl seems lost and we do her wrong to not help her and keep her warm and comfortable". Sam smiled inwardly for she knew that she was right. These were in fact, the two oldest of the Thénardier children. Éponine gazed long and hard at Sam, and then she said to her sister," "Well then, leave us and be of some use". "We don't have any food, so you do well to go and see if there will be someone who could give us a few francs". Before she finished giving her orders, Azelma was gone. **

**As soon as Azelma had left, Sam's heart started beating loudly in her chest, and she wondered if éponine could hear it. Once again the empty silence filled the room between the two girls. Éponine suddenly sprang to her feet and came over to Sam, and sat down next to her on the little bed. "Now, how did you come to be here"? "You do not seem to be from around here". Swallowing hard, Sam took in a deep breath and replied with an unsteady voice, "no, I'm not from around here, I'm from America". "I don't know how I got here. I just found myself here". Sam let out the breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding. Éponine's eyes lit up and she exclaimed", America! "Aaah, I have heard of that place"! "Is it as wonderful as I have heard"? Samantha tried to think about that. She never had to explain what it is like to live in America before. "Well, I don't know if I can really tell you what it's like to live there. "You might have to just go there someday". Sam hoped that éponine would, but she knew from reading the book Les Miserables that only Monsieur Thénardier and Azelma go to America. "Well, I do want to go there for it sounds much better then Paris". "I haven't always lived in Paris you know. My parents once owned an inn in a small town called Montfermeil and Azelma and I were very pretty, oh that we were! Oh, we had beautiful things"! Éponine continued to ramble on and on about her life before coming to Paris, but Sam knew all about that. She decided to think about what could be keeping Azelma. Sam knew all too well what éponine had meant when she told Azelma to go and ask people for money. She knew that Monsieur Thénardier wrote letters under different names and his daughters delivered them, but she also knew that they also stole from people as well and it wasn't just Monsieur and Mother Thénardier who did the steeling. There gang along with éponine and Azelma took there share in steeling as well.**

**Dear Readers,**

** I had a really hard time with how to write this chapter. I really wasn't sure of how Sam should wake up and I had a couple of thoughts about it, but then I just went for it and I like what I have. Please let me know if you have any ideas about how I could make this story better! Thanks and I hope you will enjoy reading it! Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Azelma soon returned with some food and that broke éponine from her ramblings. As Azelma came in, her sister asked, "Well, what do you have"? The younger Thénardier put what she had been carrying in her arms on to the table. "I got what I could". Azelma seemed to say this like she was trying not to cry and hoping éponine wouldn't be mad. Thinking she could smooth things out so as not to witness a fight between the two sisters, she added quickly, "I think it is more than enough". As if Sam's statement had never been spoken, éponine burst out, "Does this look like enough to u"? "Why, I can do better than this any day and it is so rare that we get breakfast that when I do bring food for us it seems like a real feast! Oh, you stupid sister"! Azelma's eyes watered up with tears and she fell into one of the chairs crying. Sam went over and hugged the crying girl and gave her a bit of the food and soon, Azelma was fine. The three girls just ate in silence and once the last Crum was eaten, éponine gave Sam another long and hard gaze and said, "Now, we need to take care of you. Tell us more about you". Sam side and thought hard for she wasn't used to talking to people that weren't supposed to be real. "Like I have already told you, I'm from America and I don't know how I got here. When I opened up my eyes, I was laying on this bed". That seemed to satisfy both girls and Sam was glad it did and she didn't have to answer any more questions. **

** "What were you doing before you found yourself in our home"? Azelma asked. Samantha wondered how she should tell them what she had been doing because she knew that life in her time period was not at all like life was in the nineteenth century. She just decided to go for it and if they thought it was weird, then so be it. "I was just sitting down to do some school work and then I had to let my cat Prince, in from outside. As I was going down the steps to get him my foot slipped and I hit my head on something". She thought that what she had just said didn't sound too weird after all. "Aaah, you know how to read? Not many ladies know how to read! Only the most bourgeois get the finest things such as that. Even then ladies are not allowed to go to the university". Éponine exclaimed all of this in a tone that was both awestruck and full of envy. "Well, they do, and they can be anything they want to be". The two Thénardier girls stared at the foreigner with amazed expressions on their faces. **

** Giving a nervous laugh, Sam said, "Well, I guess I'll just have to tag along with you both until I somehow go back to my house". Éponine stood up suddenly and placed herself in front of Sam. Eyeing Sam through her dark and brown drooping eyes, she replied, "Are you one of those people who can do magic tricks by making things disappear and reappear"? Aaah how I would love to see that"! Sam shook her head once again trying to think of how to word her thoughts. "No, I live in a completely different time and year then you do. I live in the year 2013 and normally people don't get to travel back through time". "I don't know how I got to, but I did and I'm glad to be here for I have always wanted to see what things were like". This seemed to throw the two girls into even more of a state of shock. Suddenly able to recover herself quickly, Éponine gave a nod and walked over to where there was a hook in the wall and hanging from that hook was a shawl. Flinging it around her shoulders she said to Sam, "Well, you can stay with us until you can find some way to go back to the year you live in, what was it….2013"? "Aaah, yes that was it". Éponine made a hand motion to her younger sister to stay and she made another one to Sam seeming to say, you are going to come with me. "Where are we going? What about your sister"? Sam knew from what she had read of the book éponine's life was not, by any means a happy life and that it involved crimes and being around people that were not the kind you wanted to make friends with. "You mustn't ask such things and whatever I tell you to do, and whatever I tell you to say, you **_**will**_** do. "Do you understand"? Sam nodded in fear as her and éponine walked out the door. Sam didn't know it then, but she was to witness something she only had read about. The growing butterflies in her stomach told her that whatever was about to happen, it wasn't going to be good. Suddenly, the sound of a gun going off was heard followed by a gruff and scratchy voice saying, "If you want to not be dead, then you better 'and it over, and don't forget about that young little whore you 'ave with you"! Sam's arms tingled with Goosebumps and she asked so only éponine could hear, "What's going on? Who's getting killed"? She grabbed on to éponine's arm in sheer terror. "Please, tell me I won't get hurt by anyone"! **

**Dear readers,**

** I really would like some ideas for the next chapters as this one was really really really hard to write. I actually had to think about every word and sentence and I know it's really not great, but please help me out here! Please no flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**:)  
"Get down" Éponine hissed, practically shoving Sam to the ground as she ducked behind a large crate that was conveniently there. Sam looked at éponine with hoarer written all over her face, and asked, "But…who"?" Éponine gave her a hard slap to her cheek and replied fiercely, "I said get down!" The sharpness of the gamins tone made Sam lose her balance. There, I'm down, does that make you happy? She knew she couldn't say that out loud so she simply said, "I am down!" Éponine gave her cheek another hard slap and replied in the same fierce voice, "Well shut up then!"  
Sam's eyes widened. Éponine sighed. If a death threat was enough to scare her then things were going to be a lot harder than she first imagined. Sam could see the silhouette of a man, his back turned to them, barely noticing when Éponine grabbed her arm. "Come on!" Sam followed her, confused and a bit scared. This world was completely different than she'd imagined - she knew it was bad, but to be actually living in it was eye-opening. Suddenly, she felt a wave of homesickness wash over her as she ran with Éponine through alleyways.**

**As the feeling of home sickness grew, she began to ask herself, what would she be doing at that moment? It had been about eleven in the morning when she'd found herself there, so she guessed it was about almost after ten at night, maybe half past. She remembered that before she had taken her fall, she was outside letting the cat in for the night. She also remembered that before that, she was just sitting down to do her homework. At this point however, if it was past ten at night she'd be in bed and just settling down for the night, Les Miserables in her CD player and dreaming dreams of being in Les Miserables, like she did every night. Sam also figured that the time in this world didn't go at the pace as it did in the world of 2013. For all she knew, all the time she was here in Paris, back in her own time she only could be out for a few seconds or minutes. For now though, she only could wonder. The feeling of cold slimy mud soaking her jeans brought her back to reality. She wasn't in her warm bed; instead she was running through dank, dark alleyways, running to keep herself safe and to keep up with Éponine. It was that moment where she was grateful for her mother making her go work out at the gym, because now, she had to fight to keep up, and they'd been sprinting for a good few minutes now.**

**She felt her arm being harshly jerked to the side as she was led down yet another alleyway. Hopefully the street girl knew her way around, because Sam certainly didn't. They only stopped when they reached a large marketplace, full of activities. It was nothing like the shopping centers and malls that Sam and her friends always hung out at; oh no. People were selling food, homemade goods, children were skipping around, even the street ones, and there was a much more homely feeling to the area. Well, there was until Éponine dragged her into the shadows. Once they were out of sight, éponine turned to Sam and said in her horse voice,  
"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute." Sam watched as Éponine casually strolled out, pretending to inspect the stalls and waiting for the stall owners to turn away before quietly slipping something in her pocket, which looked a bit like bread. Not a full loaf, just a slice, but enough. She then watched with fascination as Éponine approached a young boy, perhaps twelve, and handed him the stolen item, ruffling his hair and giving him a hug before he scampered off. Could that be Gavroche? Probably.**

**After about ten minutes, Éponine came back for her. Giving Sam a hard look, she said harshly, "Right. I've got enough for a bread roll, no more, no less. If you 'ave a 'ope of surviving here for 'owever long, you've got some things to learn. First off, I've got enough for me and 'Zelma. Not you. You're getting your own 'ere. You watched me, I saw you, you just do what I do and for God's sake don't get caught. You can get away with it the first time but not after that." Sam nodded a mixture of excitement and worry. She had seen Éponine pickpocketing, but she hadn't imagined she'd need to do it herself. But she wanted to prove she could do something right, so quietly sidled up to one of the men and reaching a hand inside his jacket pocket, feeling a couple of coins and then sprinting back. Éponine looked at her palm, and let her mouth hang open in udder disbelief. Éponine's face contorted into an angry glair and she slapped Sam on the cheek for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Finding her voice at last, she exclaimed, "Three souse? Are you insane? That won't get you a breadcrumb! You can't just get one of 'em, you gotta keep going until you've got more!" "Now, get out there and do it, til you get it right"! "Do you 'ear me"? Sam sighed, pocketing the coins. She could already tell she wasn't going to be good at this.**

**A few hours later she'd been caught once and given a slap, which had shocked her initially, but after more harsh guiding from Éponine she'd managed to get about five francs. "Still not enough but it'll 'ave to do" the girl commented, before leading the way back into town.**

**A/N: Hey there you charming people! 'Tis SociallyAwkwardUnicorn here bringing you this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! :D I might be popping up every now and then in this story, so look out for li'l old me  
**


End file.
